1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to data compression in a mobile telecommunications system, and in particular to adapting compression for efficiently transporting data in a mobile telecommunication network.
2. Description of Related Art
Standardized compression schemes are currently available for use in fixed telecommunications networks. Such schemes allow for a more efficient transport of data by the fixed networks. By using header and/or data compression, the same or similar schemes could also be used to reduce packet size in wireless telecommunication networks and to efficiently and economically transport data over the air interface, the core network, and an external IP network.
In the wireless context, however, the use of compression introduces a number of problems. First, compression schemes require high processing power, while it is typically desirable to reduce the amount of resources used in a wireless telecommunications system. For example, mobile stations generally have a limited power supply, and it is therefore beneficial to reduce the amount of power used by the processor in the mobile station.
Another problem with the use of compression in the wireless context is caused by fluctuations in bit error rates. Fixed networks generally have a low and relatively constant bit error rate. Wireless networks, on the other hand, often have a higher and much more variable bit error rate caused by the combination of mobile station mobility and the use of an air interface as a transmission medium. As a result, when the wireless quality deteriorates (i.e., a high bit error rate exists), some data packets may be lost, thereby causing decompression on the receiving end to fail to regenerate the packet data. Such a situation causes an inefficient use of processing power because data packets are being compressed on the transmitting end, even though the data packets cannot be regenerated.
There is a need, therefore, for a system and method of efficiently and effectively compressing data in a wireless telecommunication network. Preferably, such a system and method would achieve a substantially optimal balance between compression and successful data recovery. In addition, such a system and method would preferably minimize inefficient uses of processing power and memory.
The present invention comprises a method and system for performing adaptive compression in a wireless communication network. In accordance with the invention, a link quality of a signal transmitted via an air interface is monitored, and it is determined whether the link quality deteriorates below a first link quality threshold. A compressor associated with the transmitted signal is disabled in response to a determination that the link quality has deteriorated below the first link quality threshold.
In another embodiment of the invention, a mobile telecommunications system includes a compressor for compressing at least a portion of a data packet to be transmitted via an air interface. In addition, the system includes a telecommunications node for monitoring a link quality of signals transmitted between a mobile station and a radio access network and a processor for controlling the compressor and disabling compression when the monitored link quality deteriorates below a preselected disable threshold.
In yet another embodiment, the invention comprises a mobile station for use in a wireless telecommunication network. The mobile station includes a compressor for compressing at least a portion of a data packet to be transmitted and a processor for controlling the compressor. The processor disables the compressor in response to a determination that a signal quality of a signal received by the mobile station is below a selected disable threshold.